Why you shouldn't eat Pants Sundae's
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Austin get's himself in a bit of a predicament when he makes a pants sundae when Ally is on her way to his house to work on their new song. Hope you like my first Austin and Ally Story!


Ally and Austin had decided to work at Austin's house on their new song seeing as how Sonic boom was being remodeled and couldn't work there with all the noise. Currently Ally was walking on her way to Austin's house with her song book in her hands, while Austin was getting himself ready for the first time Ally had been to his house since the time when Austin had "borrowed" Double take from Ally without realizing it.

"Ok, let's see, parents gone out for the weekend, check, fans sent out on a wild goose chase thinking I'm at the beach, check, Dougy the dolphin hidden in case Ally tries to take him back, Check!" he said to himself as he mentally checked things off. "Now I think I deserve a little treat for all my hard work!" he said happily, holding in his hand a strawberry ice cream cone in his hands and siting on his bed. He became giddy as a 5 year old in a candy convention. He proceeded to lick the cone, but the ice cream fell of the cone and on the front of his pants.

"Aw…" he whined. Then a grin appeared on his face. He carefully pulled off his pants, leaving him in his blue and white stripped boxers, and placed them on the bed. He then pulled out a box from under his bed containing various ice crea toppings. He pulled out a can of whipped cream and another of chocolate sauce and sprayed them over the ice cream, still on his pants by the way. He then sprinkled sprinkles and nuts over the ice cream as well. Finally, he placed a cheery on top of the whole mess of sugar and ice.

"Yay! Pants sundae! Ally won't let me eat in the store, but she can't complain here!" he cheered, before picking up his pants and shoving the sundae in his face. He smiled contently at the mess he shoved in his mouth. Suddenly the doorbell rang, catching Austin off guard and making him spill his pants sundae all over the rest of his pants on the floor.

"Aw man! That must be Ally, and now I don't have any pants! I can't let her see me like this, I'll never live it down!" he worried with red cheeks. He looked around desperately for something to wear, but couldn't find anything.

"I know! I'll just tell her to come back tomorrow and that should give me enough time to figure out how to use the washer and dryer!" he said to himself. He ran for the window and attempted to open it, but to no avail. "Why isn't this opening!" he then remembered that Dez played a prank on him last week by sealing his windows with glue and letting one rip in the room. He wiped the whipped cream and chocolate from his face with his sleeve.

"Great, now I have to go down there and get rid of her myself!" he grumbled before walking down the stairs and to the door. Thankfully his door was made of wood and there were no windows on the side so no one could see inside. Austin walked over to the door and opened it, keeping the lower half of his body behind the door and the top half peeking outside. Sure enough it was Ally.

"H-hey Ally…" he said nervously.

"Hi Austin, so you ready to get to work, I've got a ton of stuff we can use in the next song" she replied. She tried to walk in but Austin shut the door slightly, as if he was saying "don't come in!". "What's wrong Austin? Why would you let me in?"

"Well, I uh… have a ton of homework to do and my dad said I can't have anyone over until it's all done" he lied. He mentally punched himself, he hated lying to Ally but he can't let her see him pantsless.

"Austin, it's summer…" said Ally, with a confused look.

"Did I say homework? I meant… chores! I have a ton of stuff to do and Dad won't let me have anyone over till their all done!" Austin began to sweat a little.

"Oh, ok. Maybe we can just work on it later then, call me when you get your stuff all done" she then turned around and began walking home, not noticing she dropped her book by the door.

Austin sighed and attempted to close the door and walking back to his room, but Ally's book got caught between the door and the frame and caused the door to fly back open revealing to the entire block Austin in his house in his boxers. Austin quickly turned around and saw a bunch of Paparazzi taking pictures of him and Ally's face beat red staring at him. Austin's face turned even redder than Ally's and he screamed, and a Paparazzi guy took a picture of him screaming.

"And that's why most people, even in Miami, wear pants when their door is open" said a talk show host as he made fun of the picture of Austin in his boxers screaming.

"And what have we learned from this experience?" Ally asked her mortified song partner.

"No more eating pants Sundaes…" Austin replied, completely humiliated and hiding inside a tent.

**\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/**

**And THAT'S why people don't eat Pants Sundaes Austin, you end up as Miami's top gossip story for over a month. Well I hope that taught anyone that eats Pants Sundaes (Please don't let there be anyone out there who actually does…) not to make the same mistake that Austin did. See ya next time! ^^**


End file.
